<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>☁ She's Broken by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584437">☁ She's Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fukuroudani, Hinata Shouyou has the emperor eye, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou is a good coach, Hinata goes to fukurodani, Hinata shouyou is a coach, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Inarizaki, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>__  _______    _____________________  _________ ___________  _______☁☁☁</p><p>❝ She might not be able to play volleyball anymore.❝<br/>__ _______  ______________________  ___________ ____________  ______☁☁☁</p><p>« Written by Xii »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ☁ In a sunny day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   _________  ________________  ____________  ____________________ ________☁☁☁</p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou didn't expect to lose. No, not now, never. She shouldn't lose. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at the ball that laid cold on the court, eyes traveling from that to their opponents who were celebrating. </p><p> </p><p>The score was turned 28-26. A tough match indeed, the crowd was on edge since the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>But yako junior high girls volleyball team couldn't win the finals. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata stood up, a shadow looming over her feature as she slowly held her head high. But, then she suddenly fell, screaming in agony.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou!" A girl with silver hair and matching eyes came running towards the ginger who held her ankle in pain, and the entire team were worried for their wing spiker. </p><p> </p><p>The medics came in and took hinata, placing her on a stretcher as she was taken away. The rest if the crowd and team could only watch in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘ Please.. Not now!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ♪||||||||||||||||||||||||| ☁☁☁</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs.Hinata." The doctor began, the elder woman looking at him in worry. She had no idea what happened. Only that her daughter injured herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Your daughter might not be able to play volleyball anymore." The doctor came right to the point. Hearing that, hinata's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"May I ask why?" Mrs. Hinata inquired the doctor. He adjusted his glasses and leaned on the chair, taking a x - ray from his table and handing it over to the elder hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"At first, it may seem like your daughter just suffered a small ankle sprain. But, her ligaments are injured, and have become weak. If she plays volleyball, she might injure herself even more, and be unable to even walk with that foot." The elder hinata nodded in understand, turning her gazes to Shouyou once in a while. It was not like she was angry, but just concerned and maybe a bit mad at how reckless her daughter was. "And also, her tibial nerves are a bit damaged. She might experience permanent pain from now on if she damages her ankle too much. There might be sharp, shooting pains."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it'll be best if she quits. Also, you may have difficulties walking these days, so I suggest you stay in home for a week. Jumping and running is a no go during these times, so make sure you stay at home and rest." With that said, the two hinata's left the hospital, returning back home with her father driving the car. The whole situation was explained to him, and even though being the one who pushed her to play volleyball, he agreed on her quitting. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like her whole world was spinning and breaking right in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>When they returned home, Shouyou didn't speak a word. She went straight to bed and screamed into the pillow, wishing this had all been just a bad dream. But no, it wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>♪||||||||||||||||||||||||| ☁☁☁</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next day, she didn't go to school as the doctor told her to.</p><p> </p><p>She woke up, brushed her teeth, removed the taping, re-taped her legs, ate breakfast, and went to her room.</p><p> </p><p>No, the day wasn't like usual. </p><p> </p><p>She got missed texts from Aoi, her senior and captain of the female volleyball team. The silver haired setter really liked this little spiker, and the ginger liked her too. She felt like natsu when Aoi dotes on her.</p><p> </p><p>She had missed texts from the whole team, asking if she was okay. But one text specially caught her interest. </p><p> </p><p>It was one from Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>".... Must be about the match.." Mumbling to herself, she opened the mail, eyes traveling over the words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                                   "Heard you guys lost. How's your injury?" -Atsumu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Smiling to herself, she sent a reply.</p><p> </p><p>                                     <em>"It's fine. Just an ankle sprain. I should stay home for a week though."</em></p><p> </p><p>Tapping the 'send' button, she rolled over the bed, taking a glimpse of the ball on her table. Taking it in hand, she started spinning it, memories of the finals starting to flood her mind. </p><p> </p><p>Before she realized, tears started to roll down her cheeks and fall on the ball. </p><p> </p><p>That last spike she missed would haunt her for years.</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to the table and took the weaved thread  in her drawer, looking at it with most interest. She tied it around her wrist, smiling down at it. Rubbing her tears away, she flopped on the bed again, thinking of when she could play again. But, tears started flooding again after she remembered that the truth was told.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, that day would never come.</p><p> </p><p>   _________  ________________  ____________  ____________________ ________☁☁☁</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ☁ Broken hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>----------- --------------  ---------------------------------  ---------------- ----------- ☁☁☁</p><p> ❝Hearts are meant to be broken.❝</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------- ------------- --------------- ----------------------------- -------------------- ---------------☁☁☁</p><p>It's been a week already.</p><p>Returning to school felt like she had been back from summer vacation. The familiar smell of the walls, tables and trees filled the air.</p><p>It looked all too unfamiliar to her.</p><p>She wasn't her usual anymore. The badass looking little sunshine didn't shine at all.</p><p>That morning when she went to class, the students felt like they were seeing a whole new person. The always happy - go - lucky shouyou seemed emotionless.</p><p> </p><p>Was volleyball that important in her life?</p><p> </p><p>To an ordinary person, they would think it as only a sport, but to someone who shared the fiery passion like Atsumu and Shouyou, they would know the pain of never being able to play again.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that would be heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>The whole day had been quite, as if the world has stopped it's noise and became colorless. It was frustrating, and scary.</p><p> </p><p>When it was time for lunch, hinata was called to the staff office by her coach. Probably about the resignation.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu just had to over hear it.</p><p> </p><p>He was just returning from the student council meeting when he spotted the ginger go inside the office room. At first he paid it no mind, but that dead glint in her eyes said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation was like any usual one, the coach inquired her about her injury. Then what he said was the while shocking factor.</p><p> </p><p>"It's best if I quit." The coach had a look of surprise on his face, and as Hinata explained the situation, he nodded in understanding. Then taking out a file from his drawer then handing it to the girl. It was a resignation letter.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu, who had been listening to the conversation, tried his best not to make a sound. He wanted to barge in and stop her from quitting, but he was too late.</p><p> </p><p>-------- -------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------☁☁☁</p><p>The next day when Atsumu and Osamu went to greet hinata in the female volleyball club room, she wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>And as the news of hinata quitting hit Atsumu, his heart broke.</p><p> </p><p>The girl he shared the same fiery passion for volleyball with, the girl who managed to capture his heart and not even have a single clue about it, just gave up. As for the reason, it pained him and seemed almost unreal.</p><p> </p><p>“She said she never liked volleyball in the first place.” That's what she said. No. This was too bad to be real.</p><p> </p><p>The same day, he confronted hinata about it. The girl didn't look like herself at all. Osamu watched them from a distance, and he couldn't help but feel he was useless.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey shou-chan, why are you quitting the club?” Atsumu came straight to the point. When hinata turned around, who he saw was not hinata at all.</p><p> </p><p>One of her eyes were blue.</p><p> </p><p>“I grew tired of volleyball. It was forced on me to begin with.” Atsumu was far convinced this was not the hinata he knew. Yup, this was not the girl he fell in love with.</p><p> </p><p>“What about that fiery passion you had? What about the nationals you dreamed of going? What about your dream of becoming a player like your dad!?" Hinata now fully turned to face him, eyes narrowed and glaring straight into Atsumu's orbs. Tension filled the air, as hinata didn't budge even a little.</p><p> </p><p>She fully turned around, clenching one of her fists then saying, “In this world, winning is absolute. And if you don't…” She opened her hands, motioning like throwing something down on the ground. “You're forgetton.”</p><p> </p><p>The look in hinata's eyes were like a whole different person's. The coldness filling her eyes were not the eyes of the hinata he knew. “I am engraving myself a new path. A path filled with certain victory. Winning, is absolute. <em>I </em>am absolute.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, she left the raven alone. He could stare back in surprise. This was definitely not the hinata he knew.</p><p> </p><p>––––––– –––––———––– ––––– ––––––––––– –––––– ☁☁☁</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ☁ The eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>_____  _________  ___________  _________ __________  _________☁☁☁</p><p> </p><p>❝That eye of hers.. It's dangerous.❝</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoshi Hinata never expected her daughter to become like this.</p><p> </p><p>The usual girl who liked to play volleyball and hang out with the team, didn't even bat a single eye to them anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind's been so clouded on victory, it was like, she is a whole new person, who lived inside the Hinata Shouyou he knew all along.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, I would like to speak with you.” She looked at her mother after she said it, and stressed the next word, <em>“Alone.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Hearing that, her mother left the room, and stood in front of it, leaning against the wall to listen to their conversation. It was not like a father-daughter conversation, at all.</p><p> </p><p>“What is up with you? You never call me <em>father.” </em>The elder man looked skeptically at his daughter. She had been acting weird since that eye color of hers changed.</p><p> </p><p>When they brought to the doctors, the doc didn't have a single clue about what happened. Her eye function was normal, sight was normal. The strange thing was that her eye turned blue out of the blue. ( The doctor seriously made a pun about this. )</p><p> </p><p>And her personality, that's what has changed the most. She seemed more calm and collected, analyzing things before doing them, closer attention to people's actions. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost like she was studying them.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a change of things. I would like to start things fresh. Also, I have three requests.” The elder hinata narrowed his eyes at his daughter. It was odd for her to talk so politely and ask him a request.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead.”Kyoshi took a sip from his tea that his wife left for him. The younger girl's face was dawned on by a smile, which was slightly different from the one's she usually gives. She looked up and met his eyes, her eyes shining with a deadly glint. The elder had shivers go down his spine. Was this even really his daughter?</p><p> </p><p>“First. Could you please leave mother?” The women out the door flinched, seimg as her daughter knew she was there all along. She obediently left on her way to see natsu, as the girl must be getting quite hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“Second. I will not quit volleyball–" Hearing her daughter say this, kyoshi declined. “No. You will not play. Didn't the doctor tell you not to–”But was interrupted when a scissor slightly cut his chin and landed on the tatami floor. Looking at his daughter, his eyes widened. She was the one to throw a scissor at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not, interrupt me while I speak.” The look she was giving him was deadly, and as he looked into her eyes, his legs started feeling numb. He couldn't keep up his posture and fell on the ground, all the while in his sitting position. He was terrified. No way he gave birth to such a monster.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to move in with Aunty Momo in Tokyo. I will complete my third year of middle and highschool in Tokyo. ” After that said, Hinata stood up, turning around after giving her father a glance.</p><p> </p><p>The thing she said afterwards was enough for him to confirm this was not his daughter. As he said, no way he gave birth to such a monster.</p><p> </p><p>As she slid open the the Japanese styled door , she saw her mother on the side with her hands trembling. She paid her no mind and walked forward to her room through the cold hallways, ready to pack her stuff to Tokyo.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuki Hinata watched as her husband shakily stood up and made his way out. A terrified look was plastered on his face accompanied by a cut on the cheek. Yuuki never knew that her daughter was like this. No.. Was she even her daughter at all?</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuki...” He began, getting the attention of her. “Her eyes. They are dangerous. ” The woman let out a small sob. Hearing this, the house head hugged his wife. </p><p> </p><p>“I-is she... <em>our</em> daughter at all..?” The woman asked in between sobs. This was too much for her to handle.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know Yuuki. I just don't know.”</p><p> </p><p>In a distance, a small little girl has been watching everything with silence, as a unknown sadness dawned inside her heart. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘ Is nee-chan okay..?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anybody getting akashi's vibes from hinata? I sure am-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ☁ Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>❝I know you were there. ❝</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------- ------------- --------------- ----------------------------- -------------------- ---------------☁☁☁</p><p>Winter went by in a breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had successfully completed all her final exams and was ready to drop out of school. Her planning to Tokyo was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>As perfect as Hinata wanted it to be.</p><p> </p><p>And she couldn't handle all the attention people were giving her all of a sudden. Like, some even came up to her and asked her the same question she's been getting the whole season.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you wearing a blue contact lens?”</p><p> </p><p>Wasn't her eye blue ever since she was born? What was wrong with these people? Are they just stupid or are they blind?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata chose to ignore all this. As she had to leave to Tokyo once March rolls in.</p><p> </p><p>Which is only a day away to be exact. </p><p> </p><p>She was ready to leave the house, clothes and stuff all packed and ready to catch her midnight train. She'll have a month to settle in and find a school of her liking in Tokyo. More than enough time to spare. </p><p> </p><p>As she was eating dinner on the dining table, she noticed something very often. Her mother and father don't talk to her like they usually do.</p><p> </p><p>The only one who took the initiative of talking to the ginger was the younger ginger.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu was sad when her sister solely intended to avoid her for the whole of February. Ever since her father had that ‘talk’, her sister has been very busy studying and planning something, that natsu almost cried at one point. As The last of week February came by, her sister presented the young girl with a box of chocolates and apologized, which the younger felt happy and hugged her sister and told her to never leave her alone.</p><p> </p><p>And here she was, eating a final meal with her family before leaving to Tokyo.</p><p> </p><p>She finished her meal and washed the dishes, walking to the entrance and putting on her sneakers. Her younger sister stood by the counter and watched as the elder put on her shoes. It was real. Her sister is leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Nee-chan.” The younger took a hold of Shouyou's shirt fabric. The elder turned around and gave the girl a small smile, patting her head in the process.</p><p> </p><p>The parents only watched them in silence. A part of them wanted to go in and give their eldest daughter a hug, but a part of them was still terrified by the <em>Other </em>Shouyou they met that day. Up till now, they didn't know who was real.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry Natsu, I'll call you whenever I have free time. I'll come visit during holidays too. Okay? Don't cry.” The ginger sniffled and nodded, wrapping her arms around the elder. Shouyou returned it, and finally stood up letting go.</p><p> </p><p>One thing they noticed, Shouyou doesn't act all that cold to natsu. And not only natsu. People who didn't irritate or make her angry to say. She was normal and acted normal, but didn't always smile and be cheerful like she used to. It was not a very bad change, her parents thought. She doesn't do reckless things anymore, and only acts like that when angry. Maybe a part of them liked this Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the sister's exchange, the mother stepped in, giving her daughter message. “Be careful alright? And study well too. Don't get lost in their busy streets too.” As Shouyou saw her mother give her a motherly advice, a small smile dawned on her face as she nodded. She turned around and walked to the door, giving the three a one last wave for departing. Hinata's father went to the door and stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me drop you in the station.” That's what he said. Hinata gladly agreed, as she took out her phone to do one last thing. Her father bought the car out and started it, calling the ginger in. She sat in the front and started typing in her phone, as she couldn't bear but feel a little guilty of not telling them the truth. </p><p> </p><p>Once the message was complete, she tapped the send button, sighing as she looked out the window. </p><p> </p><p>The night Sky was relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>Before she realized, the station arrived and she got off, waving to her father. He still had no idea what his daughter was, but he can say the same thing ran between both his and his wife's minds. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘She is still my daughter, that I gave birth to.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As hinata walked into the station and waited for her train, she took a seat on the bench and stared at the dark railings, thoughts running through her mind like a train running on those rails.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was going to Tokyo a good choice?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was only sending them a email a good choice too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Am I doing something bad?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her social anxiety never leaves her whatever the personality huh? Well, she doesn't have to worry about them, cause she knows he can handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a look at the email she sent him, she felt quite bad about not telling him in person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– I know you were there, Osamu. Please tell Atsumu about my injury for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Shouyou</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>